


A little nudge

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: „Oh man, da kann man ja wahnsinnig werden. Jetzt küsst euch doch endlich! Das ist ja grausam.“ Der Trickster kicherte während Dean sich verlegen räusperte und mit den Worten „Wir sehen uns, Cas.“ in den Wagen einstieg und losfuhr. Castiel warf seinem Bruder einen missbilligenden Blick zu und verschwand mit einem Flügelrauschen. ---- Was, wenn Dean seine Vorbehalte mal über Board wirft und Cas auf einen Drink einläd? (Destiel)





	1. Die Einladung

**Die Einladung**

„Hey Cas. Lass uns einen Trinken gehen. Ich lade dich ein.“

Cas stutzte kurz, stimmte dann aber erfreut zu „Gerne.“ 

Trotzdem war er etwas verwirrt über die Einladung. Da der Engel weder Essen noch Trinken musste, nahm Dean ihn nur selten mit in eine Bar. Klar, morgens saß der Engel oft bei den Winchesters in einem Diner und Dean nutzte dies ganz gerne, um neben der aktuellen Fallbesprechung gleich die doppelte Portion zu vertilgen, seine eigene und die von Cas. Doch in eine Bar nahm er den Engel selten mit, da Dean diese Ausflüge gerne nutzte, um irgendeine Frau abzuschleppen. Da konnte er den Engel sicher nicht gebrauchen. Und besonders heute kam es Castiel komisch vor, da es am Mittag mal wieder eine dieser besonderen Situationen zwischen ihnen beiden gegeben hatte. Sam war gerade in den Impala eingestiegen, während Cas Dean das Dämonenmesser zurückgegeben hatte, welches der Jäger im vorhergehenden Kampf verloren hatte. Die beiden standen dicht beieinander und schauten sich einfach in die Augen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Das taten sie öfter. Es waren bestimmt ein paar Minuten, doch für Cas und er war sich sicher auch für Dean, war dies völlig normal. Sie verstanden sich einfach auch ohne Worte und der Engel verlor sich nur allzu gerne in dem Grün des Jägers. 

Doch dieses Mal war Gabriel unerwartet aufgetaucht und konnte sich einen blöden Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
„Oh man, da kann man ja wahnsinnig werden. Jetzt küsst euch doch endlich! Das ist ja grausam.“ 

Der Trickster kicherte während Dean sich verlegen räusperte und mit den Worten „Wir sehen uns, Cas.“ in den Wagen einstieg und losfuhr. Castiel warf seinem Bruder einen missbilligenden Blick zu und verschwand mit einem Flügelrauschen. 

Gabe blickte dem Impala mit einem Grinsen hinterher. „Dean, Dean, Dean.“ er schnippte mit den Fingern und verschwand ebenfalls.

Am Abend spürte Cas ganz deutlich, dass Dean ihn rief und so tauchte er nur wenige Sekunden später im Bunker auf.

„Was gibt’s?“ fragte der Engel. Tja und dann kam die Einladung von Dean.

„Kommt Sam nicht mit?“ fragte der Engel als sie auf dem Weg zum Impala waren.

Dean schien diese Frage etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Ähm, nein. Der recherchiert noch etwas und ich denke, er ist noch ziemlich k.o. vom letzten Fall und wird heute früh im Bett verschwinden.“

Sie stiegen in den Impala und Dean fuhr los. 

Nach kurzer Zeit stieg Cas wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Ja, das war ein harter Kampf heute Mittag. Bist du nicht auch erschöpft?“

„Ach was und immerhin musste ich auch nicht soviel kämpfen, da du mir meinen hübschen Arsch mal wieder gerettet hast. Danke übrigens dafür.“ meinte Dean grinsend

„Keine Ursache.“

„Doch doch, ich sag das viel zu selten. Ich weiß gar nicht wieviel Leben ich dir schon schulde.“ Dean ließ einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Cas schweifen. 

„Du weißt genau, ich würde alles für dich tun und außerdem ist es mir eine Ehre an eurer Seite zu kämpfen.“ sagte Cas ganz selbstverständlich und genauso meinte er es auch. Natürlich würde er immer für die Winchesters kämpfen und besonders bei Dean gab es nicht wirklich eine Grenze wie weit er gehen würde, er würde für ihn sterben.

Deans Augen blitzten bei diesen Worten auf. Er blickte auf den Beifahrersitz und erwiderte mit einem äußerst charmanten Lächeln „Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“  
Cas lächelte nun ebenfalls. 

Der Engel bemerkte, dass Dean viel gelöster war als sonst und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Dean fast schwer fiel den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, um sich wieder auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Der Jäger schaute immer wieder zu dem Engel rüber und lächelte dabei verschmitzt.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten die beiden die Bar und begaben sich hinein. Dean überredete Cas sogar seinen Trenchcoat an der Garderobe aufzuhängen, da es doch um einiges gemütlicher war.

Der Engel hatte selten so viel Spaß, ach was noch nie, wenn er ehrlich war. Sie tranken Bier zusammen, erzählten sich Geschichten und lachten viel. Es war schön, wenn Dean mal nicht soviel Sorgen plagten. … Vielleicht waren es auch gar nicht so sehr die Sorgen, die den Jäger nicht plagten, vielleicht war auch etwas Anderes anders. Cas konnte es noch nicht richtig benennen.

„Noch zwei!“ bestellte Dean bei der Bardame. Als er die Falschen hatte stand er von seinem Hocker auf und gab Cas zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie zu einem Billardtisch. Er drückte Cas ein Bier in die Hand, während er sein eigenes auf dem Tisch abstellte, um ein Spiel aufzubauen. 

Cas sagte lächelnd „Du weißt schon, dass ich das nicht kann?“

„Na um so leichter werde ich gewinnen.“ grinste Dean. „Keine Angst, Cas. Ich werde es dir schon erklären. So schwer ist es wirklich nicht.“

Cas trank grinsend sein Bier und wartete ab, bis Dean fertig mit dem Aufbau war. Der Jäger erklärte dem Engel die Regeln und machte vor wie man die weiße Kugel mit dem Queue anstieß.

„Mist!“ Dean hatte nach dem Start noch eine weitere Kugel eingelocht, doch die nächste konnte er leider nicht versenken. „So und jetzt du!“

„Ok, ich werde mein Bestes geben.“ Cas atmete schwer durch. Er wollte sich vor Dean schließlich nicht blamieren.  
„Also ich muss die halben Kugeln in die Löcher bekommen?“

„Einlochen heißt das.“ meinte Dean lachend. „Warte, ich helf dir bei der ersten.“

Dean stellte sich hinter Cas und half ihm beim Positionieren. Er legte seine Hand auf die Hüfte des Engels und strich leicht darüber.  
„Etwas lockerer Cas, sonst wird das nichts.“ 

Der Engel versuchte wirklich lockerer zu werden, allerdings machte es ihm die Nähe von Dean nicht gerade leicht. Mit der anderen Hand führte Dean die Hand des Engels auf dem Queue. Er korrigierte noch die Finger, um sich dann ganz dicht an Cas zu lehnen. 

„Du musst eine Linie zwischen der weißen Kugel und der Kugel, die du treffen willst ziehen. Probieren wir es mit der da, vor der rechten Ecke, die liegt sehr gut.“

Zusammen positionieren sie den Queue direkt vor der weißen Kugel. 

„Hast du’s?“

Cas sammelte alle seine Sinne und fokussierte sich auf die weiße Kugel und dann auf die Kugel vor der Ecke.

„Ich denke schon.“

„Na dann…“ 

Zusammen stießen sie zu … und die weiße Kugel traf ihr Ziel! Cas hatte einen Punkt gemacht.  
Cas wandte den Kopf freudestrahlend zu Dean, der ihn zwar losgelassen hatte, aber immer noch verdammt nah war. Als Cas in das Grün von Deans Augen versank, vergaß er glatt was er sagen wollte. 

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Cas. Mit dem ersten Stoß versenkt.“

„Das verdanke ich nur dir.“ flüstere Cas aufgrund ihrer Nähe. Ihm wurde immer wärmer und bevor seine Wangen noch anfingen zu glühen, löste er sich aus der Situation unter dem Vorwand, die nächste Kugel spielen zu wollen.

„Dann schauen wir mal, ob ich das auch alleine hinbekomme.“ lächelte Cas.

„Viel Erfolg.“ Dean hob die Flasche Bier an den Mund und trank einen kräftigen Schluck.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Cas ein Naturtalent. Vielleicht hatte es auch mit seinen engelsscharfen Sinnen zu tun, wodurch er faktisch immer genau wusste aus welchem Winkel und mit wieviel Kraft er die weiße Kugel anstoßen musste, um das Ziel zu treffen. Selbst über Bande spielen konnte er wie eine 1… Er spielte die Kugel gegen die rechte Bande, von dort prallte sie ab auf die obere, um von dort eine von Cas’ Kugeln zu treffen, die sich in der linken mittleren Seitentasche versenkte.

„Oh, ich habe gar nicht nachgedacht, das war sicher falsch oder Dean? Darf man überhaupt so spielen.“

Dean musste herzhaft lachen. „Oh Cas, wenn du wüsstest. Viele würden dich darum beneiden. Über Bande spielen und dann auch noch doppelt ist eher was für Fortgeschrittene.“

„Wirklich?“ Cas freute sich sehr über das Kompliment, beschloss aber gleichzeitig, die nächste Kugel versehentlich zu verfehlen, damit Dean auch mal wieder dran kam.

Als er wie geplant die Kugel verfehlte, blitzte ein Lächeln in Deans Gesicht auf. Cas war sich sicher, dass der Jäger ihn durchschaut hatte, doch der sagte nichts dazu.  
Somit versenkte Dean wieder drei seiner Kugeln, bevor er einen Fehler machte und Cas erneut an der Reihe war. Innerhalb von nur knappen 10 Minuten hatte Cas das Spiel gewonnen. 

„Lass uns wieder an die Bar gehen, ich möchte nicht noch weiter gedemütigt werden.“ Obwohl der ironische Unterton nicht zu überhören war, war sich der Engel trotzdem nicht ganz sicher, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid Dean, ich wollte dir nicht schaden.“

„Alles gut Cas und danke, dass du einmal extra daneben gestoßen hast, so sieht das Endergebnis einigermaßen erträglich für mich aus.“  
Cas folgte dem Jäger an die Bar und beschloss, dass wohl doch alles richtig gelaufen war.  
Die beiden bestellten sich eine weitere Runde Bier. Das war nun schon ihr Drittes. 

Eine hübsche junge Frau trat zu den beiden und lächelte sie an. „Hat einer von euch Jungs Lust zu tanzen?“

Ehe Cas auch nur antworten konnte - nein er hatte keine Lust, es war viel zu schön, einfach nur mit Dean zu reden - sprach Dean auch schon los. „Vielen Dank für das reizende Angebot, aber ich fürchte, da wird nichts draus.“

„Oh. Wieso denn nicht?“ schmollte die Blonde.

„Na, wenn ich schon mit jemandem tanze, dann mit meinem Date.“ 

Cas verschluckte sich etwas an seinem Bier, was hatte Dean da gerade gesagt? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde ihm sein Bier aus der Hand genommen und von Dean auf die Tanzfläche geführt.

„Dean, was…?“

„Was das wird?“ Dean nahm die Arme des Engels, um sie auf seinen Schultern zu platzieren und umfasste dann Cas’ Hüfte mit seinen eigenen Händen.

Cas nickte.

„Na ich denke, das nennt man tanzen.“ 

Sie begannen sich zur Musik zu bewegen. Cas folgte einfach den Bewegungen von Dean. Castiel wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Ihm war ganz warm ums Herz und sein Bauch kribbelte. Genaugenommen war das den ganzen Abend schon so, aber jetzt wurde ihm das erst richtig bewusst. Jetzt wo Dean ihm so dermaßen nah war. Aber eins wusste er genau, ihm gefiel sehr, was Dean da machte. Er lächelte den Jäger an.

„Das ist schön.“ sagte Castiel leise als sie sich nun schon beim zweiten Lied in einem ruhigen Takt bewegten.

„Find ich auch.“ erwiderte Dean und strahlte Cas dabei so offen an, dass der Engel verunsichert kichern musste.

Nach einer Weile musste Cas es aber nun doch wissen. „Dean?“

„Hmm?“

„Ist das hier wirklich ein Date?“ er schluckte, da er etwas nervös ob der Antwort war.

„Wenn du das gerne hättest, dann ist es eins.“ sagte Dean ohne zu zögern.

Cas Wangen färbten sich rot. Konnte es wirklich sein? War Dean endlich bereit einen Schritt weiter zu gehen? Cas empfand schon lange mehr für den Jäger, aber da dieser nie den Eindruck machte, als wäre er offen für eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, hatte Cas es erst gar nicht versucht. Dean und er hatten zwar eindeutig eine engere Beziehung als es unter Freunden üblich war, allein diese minutenlangen Blicke oder die Opferbereitschaft, aber solange Dean nicht darüber hinwegsehen konnte, dass Cas in einem männlichen Körper steckte, hätte sich nie etwas daraus entwickeln können. Und Jetzt?

„Ich hätte sehr gerne, dass es ein Date ist.“ flüsterte er.

„Na dann….“ Auch wenn die Musik die gleiche geblieben war, übte Dean mehr Druck auf Cas aus, so dass sich ihre Oberkörper nun berührten.

Oh ja, Cas wollte sowas von, dass das ein Date war. Der ganze Abend war einfach wunderschön gewesen, war es immer noch. Er fasste nun auch seinerseits die Arme enger um Deans Schultern. Ihre Gesichter waren vielleicht noch 10 cm voneinander entfernt.

Nach ein paar weitere Minuten, in denen sie sich tief in den Augen des anderen verloren, räusperte sich Dean plötzlich. „Cas?“ er schluckte und sein Blick schien etwas unsicher zu sein.

„Ja?“ Der Engel legte den Kopf etwas schief, gespannt, was nun kommen würde.

„Wollen wir gehen?“ 

Cas konnte die Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht nicht verbergen. Wieso wollte Dean plötzlich gehen, es war doch gerade so schön?  
Doch genau diese Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Engels, schien Dean wieder die Sicherheit zurückzugeben.

Er beugte sich vor, um Cas etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Ich würde unser Date gerne in privaterer Atmosphäre fortsetzen.“ 

Bevor Cas auch nur Antworten konnte, löste sich Dean von ihm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Beim Rausgehen, schnappte er sich noch seine Jacke und Cas’ Trenchcoat und ohne ein weiteres Wort stiegen beide in den Impala, die Jacken landeten auf dem Rücksitz. Dean hatte es offensichtlich eilig, denn er trat das Gaspedal durch.

Der Engel hing seinen Gedanken nach und schaute dabei immer wieder zu Dean rüber. Was würde jetzt passieren? Der Abend war bisher wunderschön und egal was noch kommen würde, er würde es genießen.


	2. Privatere Atmosphäre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean und Cas verlegen ihr Date in den Bunker, um ungestört zu sein.

**Privatere Atmosphäre**

Als sie in der Garage angekommen und ausgestiegen waren, wusste Cas nicht so Recht was er tun sollte, aber Dean hatte ja gesagt, dass er ihr Date fortsetzen wollte, also wartete er einfach darauf, was Dean tun würde. Und der tat etwas sehr Unerwartetes. Zumindest war es das für Cas. 

Bevor der Engel überhaupt weiter nachdenken konnte, wo die Reise denn jetzt hingehen würde, wurde er von Dean gegen den Impala gedrängt und mit einem sensationellen Kuss überrascht. Der Engel keuchte überrascht auf, war aber so perplex, dass er gar nicht reagierte, doch nach wenigen Sekunden stieg er in den Kuss ein. Er wusste nicht, warum Dean heute so offen für ihn und ihre Verbindung war, doch dem Engel konnte es nur recht sein.  
Dean löste nach einigen Minuten den Kuss, ohne jedoch seine Hände von Cas zu nehmen. Er ging einen Schritt rückwärts und zog Cas so mit sich. 

„Komm.“ war alles, was er sagte.  
Der Jäger drehte sich um und zog Cas mit einer Hand hinter sich her. Vorsichtig durchquerten sie den Bunker. Schließlich wollten sie Sammy nicht aufscheuchen, falls er doch noch wach sein sollte. Doch sie hatten Glück und trafen ihn nicht an.

Als sie vor Deans Zimmer angekommen waren, drehte dieser sich wieder zu Cas und begann ihn zu küssen, während er gleichzeitig die Zimmertür öffnete und den Engel mit hineinzog. Umgehend drückte er Cas von innen gegen die Tür und schloss diese ab. Während der immer hektisch werdender Küsse begann der Jäger begierig dem Engel das Jackett abzustreifen und die Knöpfe von dessen Hemd zu öffnen. Cas blieb nun aber auch nicht mehr untätig und schob seine Hände unter Deans Shirt, um es ihm über den Kopf zu ziehen, wofür Dean kurzzeitig seine Arbeit an dem Hemd unterbrach, doch sofort weitermachte als er von seinem eigenen Shirt befreit war. Als das Hemd offen war, lehnte sich Dean eng gegen Cas, um ihre nun nackten Oberkörper aneinander zu reiben. Das Hemd zog er dem Engel wie nebenbei von den Schultern. 

Dann küsste sich Dean von Cas Mund über dessen Hals zu seinen Brustwarzen und begann diese mit seiner Zunge zu liebkosen.

„Dean.“ stöhnte Cas.

„Ist das gut?“ fragte Dean zwischen einigen Küssen.

„Mmmmh, mehr als gut.“ Cas’ Stimme triefte nur so vor Verlangen.

Der Jäger löste sich von Cas und packte dessen Arme, um den Engel zum Bett zu dirigieren. 

„Glaub mir, es wird noch besser!“ versprach Dean mit seiner sexy Stimme. „Ich will, dass du glücklich bist. Hörst du? Ich mache alles für dich. Alles.“

„Dean, du machst mich gerade sehr glücklich. Du glaubst nicht, wie lange ich mir das schon wünsche.“ Cas’ Atem ging schwer.

„Oh doch, ich kann es mir vorstellen. Vermutlich genau so lange wie ich es mir schon wünsche.“ Mit diesen Worten verpasste er Cas einen leichten Schubs, sodass dieser rückwärts auf das Bett fiel. 

Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war Dean über Cas und drückte dem Engel seine Lippen auf. Cas öffnete ganz automatisch seinen Mund und gewährte so Deans Zunge Einlass. Beide stöhnten auf. Ihr Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher während ihre Hände den Körper des Anderen erkundeten. Der Jäger wanderte mit seinen Händen immer tiefer und begann an Castiels Gürtel zu nesteln, dieser bekam das gar nicht mit, zu sehr war er gefangen in ihrem Kuss und dem Erkunden von Deans muskulösem Oberkörpers. Doch als der Druck auf sein bereits stark erregtes Glied etwas nachließ, löste er ihren Kuss und blickte Dean tief in die Augen und atmete schwer. Der Jäger hatte mittlerweile nicht nur den Gürtel, sondern auch Knöpfe und Reißverschluss der Hose geöffnet und Cas somit etwas mehr Freiheit verschafft.  
Dean hielt für einen Moment inne in seinen Bemühungen. Blaue Augen hielten grüne gefangen, ebenso umgekehrt. 

„Schlaf mit mir, Cas!“ flüsterte Dean.

Cas nickte. Er wollte nichts lieber als endlich ganz bei Dean zu sein. Er wollte es, sie sollten Eins werden. 

Der Jäger erhob sich und kletterte vom Bett, um Cas von Schuhen, Socken und der Hose zu befreien. Dann entledigte er sich auch von seinen Klamotten, bis beide nur noch ihre Boxershorts trugen. Dean kletterte nochmals zu Cas, um ihre Lippen kurz zu verschließen und sich dann langsam über seinen gesamten Oberkörper zu küssen. An den Brustwarzen verweilte er etwas länger und biss neckend zu. 

„Ahhh, Dean…. mmmh so gut.“

Dean grinste und arbeitete sich weiter vor. Als er bei Cas’ wunderschönen Beckenknochen angekommen war, wanderten seine Finger in den Bund der Boxershort und zog sie langsam herunter.  
Nun stand der Jäger wieder am Bettende und genoss sichtlich den Anblick des völlig nackten Engels.

Dean griff an den Bund seiner eigenen Boxershort, doch bevor er sie runterziehen konnte, kam Cas dazwischen.

„Warte.“ Dean schien leicht irritiert, doch als Cas sich mit einem Lächeln erhob und auf den Jäger zu kam, verstand dieser.

„Lass mich das machen.“ 

Cas küsste Deans Bauch bis zum Saum der Short und zog sie ohne Umschweife von den Hüften runter bis zu dessen Waden. Der Jäger schlüpfte schnell aus dem letzten Kleidungsstück und stand nun ebenfalls nackt vor dem Engel. Cas genoss diesen Anblick sehr. Er ergriff Dean Hüften und küsste wieder dessen Bauch. Er begann sich quälend langsam zur Mitte des Jägers vorzuarbeiten. Dean gab immer wieder erregte, fast zischende Laute von sich. Aber auch ohne diese Geräusche war klar wie erregt der Jäger war, es war nicht zu übersehen. Als Cas’ Hände weiter zu Deans Hintern wanderten, ihn fest kneteten und er mit seiner Zunge über Deans Errektion glitt, knickten Dean fast die Beine weg.

„Ah, Cas….“ stöhnte Dean laut und hielt sich an den Schultern des Engels fest.

Immer wieder leckte Cas über die Erektion des Jägers und umschloss die Spitze mit seinem Mund.

„Ahhh…. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich…. ich muss dich haben. Jetzt!“ 

Cas’ Arme wurden von Dean gepackt und der Engel zurück in die Bettlaken gedrückt. Dean schob sich zwischen die Beine von Cas und versenkte einen nach dem anderen Finger im Engel und bereitete ihn vor. Die beiden stöhnten immer wieder erregt auf. Sie genossen ihr Spiel. Nach nur einer Minute hielt Dean es einfach nicht mehr aus und ersetzte seine Finger durch seinen harten Penis. 

„Deeeaan!“ schrie Cas vor Erregung. Ein Glück, dass der Engel nicht sonderlich schmerzempfindlich war, die meisten Männern hätten sicher mehr Vorbereitung gebraucht. Doch Cas spürte nur Verlangen und wollte ebenso wie Dean nicht mehr warten. Er umschloss den Hintern des Jägers und drückte ihn noch enger an sich.

„Cas. Ich… Ahh…. Endlich…“ stammelte Dean, der vor Erregung kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. 

Immer schneller rammte der Jäger sich in den Engel. Er stützte seine Arme neben dem Kopf von Cas ab, sodass sich ihre Lippen zwischendurch zu unkontrollierten Küssen treffen konnten. 

„Mehr! Mehr Dean. Ich brauche dich!“ stöhnte Cas in seiner dunkelsten Stimmlage und hob seine Beine an, um sie ums Deans Hüfte zu legen, sodass Dean einen noch besseren Winkel hatte.

Als Dean auch immer fester und tiefer zu stieß, warf Cas seinen Kopf in den Nacken, drückte seinen Rücken durch und kam Dean bei jedem Stoß mit der Hüfte entgegen. Es fühlte sich für beide so befreiend an. Endlich hatten sie zusammen gefunden. Sie brauchen einfach einander, das war ihnen in diesem Moment klarer als jemals zuvor.

Unter heftigem Stöhnen kamen beiden kurz nacheinander. Dean brach förmlich über Castiel zusammen. 

Schwer atmend ließ sich Dean zur Seite rollen und entzog seinen Penis somit dem Engel. Grinsend bemerkte der Jäger, dass dies Cas noch einmal ein angenehmes Brummen entlockte. 

Cas lehnte sich auf die Seite, um Dean besser ansehen zu können. Die beiden blickten sich tief in die Augen. Der Engel war so glücklich, er könnte fast weinen. Doch stattdessen streichelte er Deans Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss, der all seine Gefühle ausdrückte. Dean grinste dabei, er wusste, was Cas ihm damit sagen wollte, denn er fühlte genauso und war froh endlich den ersten Schritt gemacht zu haben. 

Der Kuss wurde nach wenigen Minuten wieder leidenschaftlicher. 

Dean atmete schon schwerer als er sagte „Ich glaube mein kleiner Freund braucht noch ein paar Minuten Pause.“

„Ich denke klein ist das falsche Wort.“ sagte Cas zwischen zwei Küssen. „Aber wenn es für dich ok ist… mein Freund ist bereits wieder … willig.“ Die beiden unterbrachen ihren Kuss und blickten sich an. Ob das für Dean ok war? Natürlich war es das. Er wollte auch wissen wie es sich anfühlte. Ja, er wollte den Engel in sich spüren. 

„Na dann auf zur zweiten Runde.“ Deans Augen glühten vor Verlangen.

Cas ließ seine Hand über Deans Brust zu dessen Schwanz wandern. Er fuhr mit etwas Druck darüber und bemerkte erfreut, dass Deans Schwanz begierig zuckte. Dann bewegte sich seine Hand weiter zwischen die Beine des Jägers zu dessen Eingang. Dean spreizte bereitwillig seine Beine und genoss es von seinem Freund verwöhnt zu werden. 

Als Cas mit dem ersten Finger in ihn eindrang, zuckte der Jäger etwas, wurde aber sofort mit einem Kuss abgelenkt. Cas ließ ihm etwas mehr Zeit sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, als er sie vorhin selbst gehabt hatte. Nach und nach folgten zwei weitere Finger. Dean stellte erfreut fest, dass es überhaupt nicht weh tat, sondern einfach ein berauschendes neues Gefühl war und drückte sich den Fingern immer mehr entgegen. Sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter.

Als Cas befand, dass Dean genug vorbereitet war, entzog er dem Jäger seine Finger, was dieser mit einem fast unzufriedenen Brummen quittierte.

„Keine Sorge. Gleich wird es noch besser.“ sagte der Engel mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Mach schon Cas, ich will dich endlich spüren.“ Der Jäger küsste Cas verlangend, um dann zu dessen Ohr zu wandern und zu flüstern „Fick mich, Cas.“

Das ließ sich der Engel nicht zweimal sagen. Allein von den Worten wäre er fast gekommen. Er legte sich auf Dean, verwickelte sie beide in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und rieb ihre Körper, besonders ihre Erektionen aneinander. Beide stöhnten. Dann rutschte der Engel nur etwas tiefer, löste ihren Kuss aber nicht. Er griff zwischen sie beide und versenkte sich ohne weitere Vorwarnung in Dean. Dieser zischte kurz auf, doch sofort war der Schmerz einem geilen Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins gewichen. 

Der Engel bewegte sich erst langsam, um Dean sich an das neue Gefühl gewöhnen zu lassen. Doch dieser packte Cas Hintern mit seinen Händen und übte beständig Druck darauf aus, dass dem Engel klar wurde, dass er weiter machen konnte. 

Deans Stöhnen stachelte ihn zusätzlich an. Er richtete sich etwas auf und hielt kurz inne.

„Cas, nicht aufhören. Fick mich, mach schon, fick mich.“ Bettelte der Jäger etwa? Er sollte bekommen, was er sich wünschte.

Der Engel schnappte sich ein Kissen und schob es unter Deans Hintern. Der Jäger blickte etwas verwundert auf, doch dadurch ließ sich Cas nicht beirren. Dean würde schon sehen was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Dean schrie auf „CAS!“ als Cas sich tief in ihn rammte. Durch die neue Position konnte Cas nicht nur viel tiefer in ihn stoßen, nein, er traf dabei auch Deans Prostata. Immer schneller fickte Cas den Jäger in die Laken.

„Gefällt dir das?“ fragte Cas schwer atmend zwischen zwei Stößen. 

„Jaaaa, hör bloß nicht auf!“

„Hatte ich nicht vor!“

„Halt die Klappe und fic….. Ahhh.“

Cas erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit. Außer regelmäßigem Stöhnen ihrer Namen konnten sie beide keine sinnigen Wörter mehr formen. Zu gefangen waren sie in ihrem Liebesspiel.

„De…an.“ keuchte Cas.

„CAAAS!“ schrie Dean als Cas wieder seine Prostata traf und ihn ein so gewaltiger Organismus überrollte, der selbst den von eben in den Schatten stellte und der war bereits gewaltig gewesen. 

Durch Deans sexuelle Ekstase zog sich alles um Cas’ Schwanz zusammen und brachte auch ihn zu einem überwältigtem Orgasmus. „DEAAAANN.“


	3. Offenbarung am Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der nächste Morgen nach einer unbeschreiblichen Nacht. Doch als Dean darüber nachdenkt gerät er ins Grübeln. Wird er dazu stehen was er und Cas getan haben oder wird er es sich anders überlegen und wieder zu seinem alten, immer alles verdrängenden Ich zurückkehren?

**Offenbarung am Morgen**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Dean und fühlte sich wie neu geboren. So entspannt hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Seine Gedanken waren noch nicht ganz beisammen, doch er spürte einen warmen Körper an seiner Seite. Er blinzelte und erkannte Cas in seinen Armen. Dean lächelte beim Gedanken an die letzte Nacht. So langsam erinnerte er sich wieder an alles. Er hatte mit Cas geschlafen. Und es hatte sich verdammt gut angefühlt.

Doch einen Moment später wurde ihm klar, was das bedeutete. Er hatte wirklich und wahrhaftig mit einem Mann geschlafen - zweimal. Aber seit wann war er schwul oder bi? Wie war das passiert? Naja genau genommen, wusste er schon wie es passiert war, immerhin hatte er sich bei ihrem Date ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt, damit es so weit kam. Aber wieso hatte er das getan? Bisher hatte er sich immer alle Gedanken, die in diese Richtung gingen, verboten. Er fand es bei anderen völlig ok und auch normal, wenn sie homosexuell waren, aber bei sich selbst hatte er es einfach nicht zugelassen. Doch gestern? Gestern hatte er nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass für ihn andere Regel gelten müssen. Er war scharf auf Cas und er wusste, dass er dies schon lange war und daher war es ganz natürlich was die Folge davon gewesen war. Begehren. Sex. Liebe.

Gestern war das alles so klar und heute? Wollte er Cas immer noch? Was für eine Frage, natürlich wollte er Cas, aber war er bereit dazu zu stehen? Ihm wurde klar, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Es war eine Sache, die Gefühle erst gar nicht zuzulassen, aber nachdem er diese Nacht mit Cas erlebt hatte, gab es eindeutig kein zurück mehr. Er liebte diesen Engel, egal ob er in einem weiblichen oder männlichen Körper steckte.

Neben ihm regte Cas sich. 

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel.“ Dean gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Morgen.“ kam es von Cas.

„Ich dachte Engel schlafen nicht.“

Castiel kuschelte sich an Dean. „Schlafen vielleicht nicht, aber nach einer kräftezehrenden Nacht, empfand ich eine ausgiebige Meditation für angebracht, außerdem weiß ich, dass du es nicht magst beobachtet zu werden und alleine wollte ich dich auch nicht lassen.“

„Sehr umsichtig von dir…. Warte mal ‚kräftezehrende Nacht‘?“ Dean hob eine Augenbraue.

Cas blickte Dean aus tiefblauen Augen an. „Der Sex mit dir ist wunderschön, aber es werden durchaus viele Muskeln dazu benötigt und Ausdauer. Also ja, ‚kräftezehrend‘ erscheint mir eine passende Beschreibung. Ich kann aber auch gerne befriedigend sagen, wenn sich das für dich besser anhört.“ Der Engel grinste.

„Ja, viel besser.“ Dean senkte seinen Kopf und suchte Castiels Lippen. 

Trotzdessen, dass er sich eben Gedanken gemacht hatte, erschien es ihm wie das Normalste auf der Welt Castiel zu küssen. Ja, sie gehörten einfach zusammen. Jetzt war es besiegelt.

„Wir sollten aufstehen. Ich brauche Kaffee und eine Dusche zum Wachwerden.“

„Oh, da kann ich helfen.“ Der Engel führte seine Finger an Deans Stirn und im nächsten Moment standen sie beide angezogen und geduscht vor dem Bett. Und wie Dean feststellte, fühlte er sich zeitgleich wesentlich wacher als zuvor. 

„Ok, aber das nächste Mal möchte ich das auf die herkömmliche Weise machen. Oder möchtest du nicht mit mir duschen?“ er blickte den Engel gespielt enttäuscht an. 

Castiel blickte frustriert drein. „Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.“

„Beim nächsten Mal.“ Nun grinsten sich die beiden wieder an. „Auch, wenn ich mich wach fühle, brauch ich einen Kaffee. Lass uns schauen, ob Sammy schon einen gekocht hat.“  
Bevor sie das Zimmer verließen, drehte sich Dean noch einmal zu Cas und zog ihm das Jackett aus. „Wenn wir zu Hause sind, brauchst du das nicht… ist doch eh nur eine Lage mehr beim Auspacken.“ Der Jäger grinste anzüglich.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch insgesamt andere Kleidung zulegen. Die Knöpfe an dem Hemd erscheinen mir ebenfalls etwas hinderlich.“

„Der Gedankengang gefällt mir.“ Dean zog den Engel zu einem Kuss an sich, bevor sich die beiden auf den Weg in die Küche machten. 

„Hey Sammy, gut geschlafen?“

„Naja, nachdem ich mir Ohrenstöpsel reingemacht habe schon.“ Sam blickte vorwurfsvoll zwischen Dean und Cas hin und her.

„Oh.“ Dean fühlte sich ertappt, andererseits… „Sorry man. Aber hey, dass erspart mir wenigstens das peinliche Gespräch mit dir.“ Dean grinste und bediente sich am Kaffee.

„Was für ein peinliches Gespräch?“ fragte Cas interessiert. Er hatte wohl mal wieder etwas nicht mitgekriegt.

„Na, Sam weiß Bescheid. Ich muss ihm nicht erst erklären, dass wir zwei zusammen sind.“

„Woher weiß du das, Sam und was ist daran peinlich?“ der Engel war offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich habe euch gehört. Aber keine Angst, ich habe ziemlich früh meine Ohrenstöpsel rausgesucht. Naja und mit peinlich…“

„Es ist peinlich mit seinem kleinen Bruder über das eigene Sexleben zu reden. So das war’s jetzt aber bitte auch zu dem Thema.“

Auf einmal tauchte Gabriel auf und innerhalb weniger Sekunden, in denen er Dean und Cas musterte, hatte er die Situation durchschaut. 

„Wow, ihr habe es wirklich getan! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung ausreicht? Na genau, ich hab es gedacht.“ Der Erzengel grinste süffisant.

„Gabe, was willst du hier? … Moment mal, was für ein Schubs soll das gewesen sein? Wegen deinem blöden Kommentar gestern ist bestimmt nichts passiert.“ Dean war verwirrt. 

„Davon rede ich ja auch gar nicht.“ Gabe wackelte verschwörerisch mit den Augenbrauen.

„Was hast du getan?“ Dean erhob sich und blickte panisch zwischen Gabe und Castiel hin und her. „Ist das alles etwa nicht echt? Haben Cas und ich miteinander…. also… weil du irgendwas getrickst hast?“ Dean hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde zerbrechen, das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein.

„Ruhig Blut, Großer! Ich hab nichts dergleichen getan. Das wart ihr schön alleine. Ich habe lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass du mal einen Abend lang deine blöden selbstauferlegten Regeln vergisst und für dich die einzig richtige Wahrheit zählt, dass es egal ist, wen man liebt, ob Frau oder eben Mann. Mehr habe ich nicht getan. Was du daraus gemacht hast, ist komplett auf deinem Mist gewachsen. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du keine Zeit verloren, als dir erstmal klar wurde, wen du liebst. Viel Spaß noch.“ Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen verschwand der Trickster aus dem Bunker.

Dean überlegte kurz, ob dies irgendetwas ändern würde, doch als er zu Cas blickte, verflüchtigte sich jeder noch so kleine Zweifel. Er versank in den blauen Meeren und trank lächelnd seinen Kaffee.

Cas lächelte zurück, fragte aber dennoch „Alles ok, Dean?“

„Besser als das!“ Mit diesen Worten stellte Dean seinen Kaffee beiseite und war mit einem Schritt bei Cas. Der Jäger umfasste mit beiden Händen das Gesicht des Engels.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, küsste Dean den strahlenden Cas erneut.


End file.
